149444-im-back-and-i-have-a-rant-again-sadly-im-sorry
Content ---- ---- Because it's the only way to reward people for paying attention in a game where (almost ;)) everything can be repeated endlessly until you get it. There are very few of them, there's a heck of a lot more raiding achievements for doing insanely hard things that I'd worry about if you really want to get everything! | |} ---- Damn. I feel very annoyed and I bet other people were as well... But if I want to get those, I'll have to reroll and find all of them that I missed. So many hours will be wasted. Timetravel ... please But.. You don't understand. Those achievements are very badly hidden among all the other achievements. The Achievements Panel needs a bit of tweaking, it's not very well made. But also, those achievements shouldn't be placed like that. There should be some indication that there are one-time achievements like that and players should be aware of them before progressing in the game. Right now, it's just silly, I'm really thinking of rerolling my character as much as I don't want to.. >< | |} ---- I understand what you're saying but what I did yesterday was just silly. It was late and I was fooling around, I wasn't doing everything point by point, I was jumping back and forth, enjoying the world, not caring about anything. If I knew the achievement was there, I would've paid attention and done it properly. I guess I'll just reroll and let those hours spent go to waste :D And about the path stuff - every character gets a Paths achievement category that is relevant only to their path so I don't see why I can't get all achievements on one character. Edit: I guess it'll be better if all of those one-time achievements got their own category for easier lookup. Right now I have to go through each zone and achievement category in order to see which ones I have only 1 attempt in getting. Edited February 3, 2016 by Peshyy | |} ---- Why should that matter? What you need to do is explained by the NPC's that give the quest. There is no time limit. You can look back through the chat log and see everything that all the NPC's you talk to say and you can always work out the person you need to talk to provided you take the time to do it. All it takes is a little effort. Besides, it's impossible to ever get all the achievements, for the simple fact that you can only be one of four paths for each character, and each path has achievements unique to it. For what it's worth, I totally understand the urge to do everything (there's several games I've wasted far too much time (and enjoyed it :)) getting 100% or all the trophies on), but it's literally not possible in most MMO's. | |} ---- ---- Well, I'm already past Algoroc, but I'll reroll my character, already said my goodbyes. Thanks for the advice! | |} ---- ---- ---- Well, for you it's just a "flashy banner", but for me it's how I play MMOs. I love getting achievements. But my point in this thread was that many achievements are placed among all others in a specific zone and are one-time ones, which means they can't be completed after a certain thing has happened in a zone. This is bad design and should be addressed, as it has been here since the betas (as I read on the forums and reddit). And you just have to accept that players are different from each other and have different goals in games :) Thanks for your reply anyways ^^ Thanks! And ah, I played in the beta as well but didn't focus on achievements at all :D | |} ---- ---- They're not listed somewhere that says "one-time" achievements. They're listed under the zone they're obtained it, and they're mixed with the other ones. That's why it's hard to know they exist unless you open the Achievements panel and look at the zone/quest-zone/reputation achievements before doing anything in that zone. That's my rant and many others' rants. I made a support ticket and the employee said someone from Carbine will definitely look into the thread, but I doubt it has happened yet. And since this issue has been here for almost 2 years, I don't know what to say. | |} ---- ---- Sorry, you misunderstood or I wasn't clear. I meant listed somewhere on the internet. If they've been like this for two years, I would assume that people who care about this would have compiled a list of what these missable achievements are, where/when to get them, etc. On a website somewhere, or even a shared Google Doc or something. If this doesn't exist, I would happy to help start one. Edited February 5, 2016 by inconsiderate | |} ---- ---- ----